Love Radio
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Eunhyuk, seorang penyiar radio yang tiap hari ditelepon oleh fans rahasianya. Tanpa disadari, ternyata Eunhyuk mengenal fans itu. Apa Eunhyuk tahu mengenai fans-nya itu? Siapa fans setia Eunhyuk itu? HaeHyuk, slight KangTeuk. RnR? Flames are allowed. :D


Title :: Love Radio

Auhtor :: Min Sung Gi a.k.a Iino Sayuri

Disclaimer :: Eunhyuk itu milik Donghae dan Donghae itu milik Eunhyuk.. Maka dari itu terciptalah HaeHyuk couple.. :D

.

Ne, lagi2 Celi dateng dengan ff HaeHyuk :p ngga bosen2 bikin HaeHyuk sih XD

yah. ff ini menurutku kok agak kepanjangan ya? #tapi masih nekat publish

akh, entahlah.. authornya lagi bingung.. dan ini sebenernya udah prnah ku-publish di facebook, jadi jangan heran kalo ada yg ngerasa udah pernah baca :p #plakkk

mianhamnida kalo ceritanya gaje.. :( ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari duet HaeHyuk pas SS3 yang I Wanna Love You itu :D aku HaeHyuk shipper banget XDD dan... jeng jeng jeng ~ jadilah ff ini.. :p

YESUNGdahlah, selamat menikmati :9 #plakk #dikira apaan?

* * *

><p><em>I wanna love you, I can't live without you, <em>

_du nuneul gamgo, nae du soneul jabgo ~_

_I wanna have you, I really need you,_

_jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo ~_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ne, _meet me again at Sukira_, _89.1 KBS Cool FM_!" namja itu bicara dengan begitu riangnya didepan _mic_ yang tergantung didepannya. Namja cantik disebelahnya mengangguk. "Ne, gomawo untuk pembukaannya, Eunhyuk-ah! Sekarang, ayo kita bahas tentang SHINee, _boyband_ yang baru saja debut beberapa tahun lalu.. Sekarang mereka sudah mencapai puncaknya, wow! Begitu cepat untuk sebuah _boyband_ yang beranggotakan member yang masih sangat muda.." Leeteuk memulai siarannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne! Mereka hebat sekali ya, Teuk-hyung! Coba aku lebih muda, pasti aku pasti akan bergabung dengan SHINee.." Eunhyuk berceloteh semangat sementara Leeteuk hanya memandang Eunhyuk. "Aish, Hyuk-ah.. Kalaupun kau lebih muda, aku tak yakin mereka akan menerimamu sebagai member mereka.. Hahaha!" Leeteuk menggoda Eunhyuk yang kini sudah memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, namja monyet itu kembali mendekatkan _mic_ ke wajahnya dan kembali siaran dengan semangat.

"Ne, aku buka _line_ melalui telepon ya? Yang ingin _request_ lagu atau ingin menyampaikan salam, bisa langsung telepon ke 839-01xx-xx.. Nah, _okay_, kita sudah dapet penelepon pertama.. Ne, yeoboseyo~~" Eunhyuk menyapa penelepon pertama mereka dengan ceria.

Sebuah suara berat membalas, "Ne, yeoboseyo!" Leeteuk kaget, "K-Kangin-ah?" suara diseberang telepon tertawa.

"Ne, ini aku, Teukie.." Kangin kembali tertawa, "Tak apa kan jika aku meneleponmu saat kau sedang siaran, chagi?" Leeteuk bersemu merah. Dan Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat hyung cantik-nya itu memerah begini.

"Ahahaha! Tampaknya kita dapat pasangan untuk diganggu, yeorobeu—Aaah! Teukie-hyuuung! Tolong jauhkan gulungan kertas itu darikuuu! Andwaaaeee ~" kalimat Eunhyuk terpotong oleh suara jeritan ngerinya sendiri saat Leeteuk mulai memburu sang dongsaeng yang masih saja berusaha menghindari pukulan Leeteuk. Leeteuk cepat-cepat kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Ne, Kangin-ah.. Hehe.. Gomawo karena sudah mau meneleponku ditengah jam kerjamu.." Leeteuk bicara dengan manis sambil sesekali tangannya mencubit geram pinggang Eunhyuk yang sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menggoda Leeteuk lagi.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo, chagi.. Aku suka mendengar suaramu.. Ah, aku harus pergi.. Ada rapat.. Sampai nanti malam.. Saranghae.." Leeteuk tersenyum manis, "Ne, nado saranghae.." balasnya, dan kemudian, sambungan terputus.

"Hyaaaa.. Hyung, hentikan cubitanmu.. Bukankah kau sudah selesai telepon-teleponan sama Kangin-hyung?" Eunhyuk protes sambil melirik Leeteuk yang masih setia mencubit pinggangnya, tak sadar bahwa _mic_ masih dalam keadaan menyala dan betapa semua pendengar pasti bisa mendengar rengekannya.

"Ne, ne, sudahlah, Eunhyuk-ah.. Tidakkah kau malu kalau semua pendengar harus mendengar suara cemprengmu itu? Kita lanjutkan saja.. " kata Leeteuk sambil mengambil posisi didepan _mic_ lagi. Tombol penanda telepon masuk berkedip-kedip. Leeteuk segera memencet sebuah tombol penghubung dengan cepat.

"Ne, kita dapat penelepon kedua.. Ne, yeobseyo?" sapa Leeteuk. Si penelepon hanya diam.

"Yeobseyo?" panggil Leeteuk lagi. Eunhyuk ikut memasangkan _headphone_-nya dan ikutan menyapa.

"Yeobseyo?" panggil Eunhyuk. Begitu Eunhyuk menyapanya, pemilik suara itu bereaksi.

"Ne, annyeong, Eunhyuk-ah.." sapa pemilik suara itu sopan. Leeteuk manyun.

"Aku tidak disapa?" tanya Leeteuk pada pemilik suara itu. Sedangkan, hanya terdengar suara tawa renyah dari seberang telepon.

"Ne, annyeong, Teukie-hyung.." begitu suara itu menyapa. Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia tahu siapa ini.

"Ne, kau menelepon lagi, Aiden-ah? Mau _request_ lagu atau menitipkan salam untuk seseorang?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menyiapkan kertas dan sebuah bolpoin. Namja yang dipanggil 'Aiden' itu mengangguk diseberang sana.

"Ne, tidak usah jauh-jauh, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan salam untuk Eunhyuk-sshi.." jawab Aiden dengan yakin. Eunhyuk melongo. "A-Aku lagi? Wae?"

"Ne, aku suka suaramu, Eunhyuk-sshi.." jawab Aiden cepat, kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya. Leeteuk tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau punya penggemar sekarang, Hyuk-ah.. Hahaha.." komentar Leeteuk sambil memainkan bolpoin ditangannya, membuat Eunhyuk manyun. Diraihnya _mic_ dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aish! Sudahlah, hyung.. Ayo kita lanjut saja siaran kita ini.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil memposisikan bibirnya didepan _mic_. "Nah, SHINee mengadakan konser di Singapura! Adakah yang datang menonton?"

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan pulang dengan gontai. Menjadi penyiar radio benar- benar melelahkan. Minumannya habis dan sekarang tenggorokannya kering. Salahkan Leeteuk yang seenaknya menghabiskan airnya, kemudian dengan santainya malah kabur kencan dengan Kangin.

Seharian ngoceh didepan _mic_ membuat Eunhyuk merasa sangat haus sekarang. "Euuuh.. Mampir ke café dulu ah.." gumamnya sambil membelokkan tubuhnya masuk ke café.

KLINING ~

Bel diatas pintu café berbunyi ketika pintu itu mendorongnya. Eunhyuk melangkah masuk dan segera duduk disalah satu meja yang disediakan. Lebih tepatnya, Eunhyuk membanting dirinya dikursi café itu. Seorang pelayan mendekatinya.

"Ne, selamat malam.. Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu dengan lembut. Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya menatap pelayan itu. Dan sejenak, Eunhyuk terpesona dengan perawakan pelayan tampan satu itu.

Mata yang begitu jernih berbinar, kulitnya yang putih, rambutnya yang cepak dibalik topi seragam café ini, serta senyumnya yang sangat kekanakan membuat pemuda monyet itu sejenak kehilangan arah. Pelayan itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Eunhyuk yang masih terpana.

"Maaf?" tegur pelayan itu membuat Eunhyuk sedikit kaget. "Ah, ne? Ahahaha.. Mian tadi aku ngelamun.." Eunhyuk tertawa canggung. Pelayan itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Ah, gwaenchanayo.. Jadi, kau mau pesan apa sekarang?" tanya pelayan itu lagi sambil memberikan daftar menu. Eunhyuk hanya meletakkan daftar menu itu di meja.

"Apa disini menyediakan susu _strawberry_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polos, membuat pelayan itu tertawa. "Sebaiknya kau lihat dulu daftar menu itu.. Kami punya banyak kue-kue dan minuman yang enak disini.. Benar kan, Wookie?" kalimat terakhirnya ia teriakkan pada seseorang yang bertugas didapur. Eunhyuk hanya nyengir. "Habisnya aku suka susu _strawberry_ sih.. Disini ada nggak?" tanyanya lagi.

Pelayan itu berdecak, "Kusarankan kau melihat daftar menunya dulu.." kata pelayan itu tak mau kalah.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi aku kan tanya, disini ada apa tidak.. Pertanyaanku kan cuma itu.. Masa' nggak bisa jawab? Tinggal jawab 'iya' atau 'nggak' aja, kan?" Eunhyuk ngotot mempertahankan pertanyaannya. Pelayan itu merengut.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak kau cek dulu sih daftar menunya? Nanti kalau ngecek kan juga tahu jawabannya apa.." jawab pelayan itu santai sambil menggeplak kecil kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk merapikan rambutnya. "Ya! Enak saja kau merusak rambutku!" Eunhyuk mengibaskan rambutnya, "Rambutku ini indah tahu! Indah! Dan sekarang kau seenaknya merusaknya! Tak akan kumaafkan!" seru Eunhyuk. Sebuah kepala keluar menyembul dari pintu dapur.

"Donghae-hyung! Apa yang terjadi? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya sebuah suara. Pelayan itu menoleh. "Ne, Wookie.. Gwaenchanayo.. Namja ini cuma mabuk kok!" jawab pelayan bernama Donghae itu dengan asal, membuat emosi Eunhyuk sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Enak aja! Aku nggak mabuk! Oh, jadi namamu Donghae ya? Lihat saja nanti kau, Donghae-sshi! Awas kau!" ujar Eunhyuk geram sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae dengan tidak sabar. Donghae menggulung lengan bajunya keatas.

"Apanya yang lihat! Kau yang lihat!" tantang Donghae. Eunhyuk makin panas. "Oke! Ayo kita ketemu! Didepan Lotte World, hari Minggu nanti! Kita duel!" seru Eunhyuk yang langsung disetujui Donghae. "Arraseo! Kita buktikan siapa yang paling hebat nanti!" seru Donghae tak mau kalah. Eunhyuk langsung menarik ranselnya dan melangkah keluar café.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan diluar café, tenggorokan Eunhyuk makin terasa kering. '_Ah iya.. Aku lupa kalau tadi aku sedang haus.._' batin Eunhyuk melas sambil mengusap lehernya dengan merana.

Poor Eunhyuk..

.

.

_= hari Minggu =_

.

Eunhyuk menunggu didepan Lotte World dengan gundah. Benarkah namja bernama Donghae itu memenuhi undangan duel-nya? Bagaimana kalau namja itu cuma membohonginya? Kalau iya, sia-sia saja Eunhyuk berdiri didepan Lotte World dari pagi.

"Ya! Kau! Rambut kuning!" seru seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari asal suara tersebut. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada Donghae yang melambaikan tangannya dari seberang jalan. Mata Eunhyuk membulat melihat sosok Donghae masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Ya! Kau, Donghae, cepat kesini!" seru Eunhyuk. Donghae menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian berjalan menyeberang dengan santai. Donghae tak tahu bahwa sebuah truk tengah melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan diluar batas. Dalam sekejap, truk itu menabrak tubuh Donghae dan membuat namja itu terlempar beberapa meter kedepan.

Eunhyuk mematung melihatnya. Eunhyuk berlari menghampiri tubuh Donghae yang berlumur darah dimana-mana.

"DONGHAEEEE!"

.

.

(_yaaaaa! *dikuliti, digampar pake sandal* Readers pasti kena kerjaanku lagiii :D kkk ~ mian ya, readerdeul (?) authornya lagi iseng :p penyakit usil-nya lagi kumat.. makanya, jangan heran kalo tiba-tiba dikerjain begini XDD sekali lagi mian yaaaa wahai readers :p)_

_Yak, kita mulai dari awal lagiii! :D #dikuliti readers_

.

"Ya! Kau, Donghae, cepat kesini!" seru Eunhyuk. Donghae menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian berjalan menyeberang dengan santai. "Annyeong, Rambut Kuning.." sapa Donghae santai. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke kantung celananya, dan berjalan mendekat menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melotot. "Enak saja kau panggil aku rambut kuning! Gini-gini aku juga punya nama tahu!" Eunhyuk protes sementara Donghae hanya tertawa menanggapi protes Eunhyuk. "Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" tanya Donghae akhirnya.

"Lee Hyukjae.. Panggil saja aku Hyukjae.. Ayo masuk! Kita duel didalam!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyeret Donghae masuk. Yang diseret hanya mengerang pelan.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu monyet kuning.." gumam Donghae yang mendapat hadiah geplakan gratis dari Eunhyuk. Keduanya berjalan masuk sambil tetap menarik tangan masing-masing. Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae, dan Donghae menarik tangannya sendiri berusaha melepaskan genggaman Eunhyuk yang ternyata cukup kuat.

"Hyuk! Sudah dong tarik-tariknya.. Sebenarnya kita mau duel apa sih?" tanya Donghae setengah sebal. Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Donghae, kemudian berbalik kearah Donghae dan tersenyum penuh arti. Tangan Eunhyuk menunjuk pada _roller coaster_ raksasa di area taman bermain itu.

"Siapa yang bisa menahan teriakannya selama disana, maka dialah pemenangnya.. Kita naik empat kali.. Kajja!" Eunhyuk sudah berlari menyongsong _roller coaster_ raksasa itu sementara Donghae mematung ditempatnya.

'_Mati aku.._' Donghae menelan ludahnya sambil mengikuti Eunhyuk yang berlari dengan riang.

.

"Hyaaaah!~" erangan terdengar dari bibir Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kedua namja itu kini sama-sama tepar di bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat _roller coaster_ yang tadi mereka naiki. Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang masih mengatur nafasnya akibat terlalu tegang. Wajah Eunhyuk yang berkeringat ketakutan entah kenapa menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Eunhyuk beranjak berdiri, "Ah, aku mau cari camilan dulu.." Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Donghae yang masih duduk manis, "Hae mau ikut?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangguk dan mengikuti Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berjalan kearah gerai jus dan duduk manis menunggu Donghae. Donghae mengambil ponsel, memasang _earphone_ dan mengutak-atiknya, membuat Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. "Ani, aku sedang mencari frekuensi radio favoritku.. Suara penyiarnya sangat lucu.. Kau mau dengar?" tawar Donghae.

Radio?

Siaran?

JAM SEGINI?

Eunhyuk melotot, "OMONA! Aku pergi dulu, Hae! Ada urusan! Annyeong!" Eunhyuk langsung berlari keluar Lotte World meninggalkan Donghae yang masih diam kebingungan. Mata Donghae masih mengikuti Eunhyuk yang berlari dengan heboh, kemudian namja ikan itu mengangkat bahunya dengan bingung.

Eunhyuk masih berlari dengan kencang menuju halte yang tak jauh dari kawasan Lotte World. Sekarang jam kerjanya dan Eunhyuk benar-benar lupa! Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega. Untunglah masih ada bus yang masih menunggu penumpang. Eunhyuk segera melompat masuk ke bis tersebut dan duduk manis sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Eunhyuk menatap ponselnya horror. '_Pasti sebentar lagi Teuki-hyung telepon deh.._' batinnya, dan benar saja! Tidak sampai lima menit, ponsel Eunhyuk bergetar hebat. Eunhyuk merinding melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

'Teuk Teuk-hyungie _calling_'

'_Mati aku.._' batin Eunhyuk sebelum namja itu dengan takut mengangkat telepon dari Leeteuk. "Yeo-Yeobseyo?"

"HYUK! DIMANA KAU HAH? SEKARANG SUDAH JAM SIARAN TAHU!" Leeteuk langsung menyemburkan amarahnya, membuat Eunhyuk mengkeret. "Ne, mi-mian, Teuk-hyung.. Aku tadi keasyikan duel.." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan terbata. Terdengar dari ponselnya, Leeteuk tengah menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ne, ya sudahlah.. Cepat kemari kau monyet! Aiden menelepon lagi.. Dia mencarimu tahu!" kata Leeteuk sebelum memutuskan panggilannya. Eunhyuk menghela nafas bingung. Aiden lagi, Aiden lagi.. Siapa sebenarnya Aiden?

.

Eunhyuk berlari masuk ke gedung KBS dengan sedikit terburu. Sesampainya disana, langsung didobraknya pintu yang menghubungkan ruang siaran dengan lorong digedung tersebut. "A-Ahh! Akhirnya sampai.." Eunhyuk terengah, kemudian segera duduk dan memasangkan _headphone_ ditelinganya.

"Naaaah! Ini monyet akhirnya dateng juga.. Nah, Aiden, silakan kalau mau bicara pada Eunhyuk.." kata Leeteuk disebelahnya. Eunhyuk meraih _mic_ yang berada agak jauh darinya.

"N-Ne.. Aiden-sshi?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil manyun. _Mood_-nya hancur. Sudah bagus mau datang siaran, masih juga dikatai monyet.

"Ah! Eunhyuk-sshi! Aku hari ini senang sekali!" suara Aiden terdengar riang. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. "Wae, Aiden-sshi?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan pelanggan yang bertengkar denganku dulu.. Kukira orangnya menyebalkan, ternyata namja itu sangaaaat manis.." Aiden bercerita dengan semangat, membuat Eunhyuk tertawa. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan namja itu, Aiden-sshi? Kau meminta nomor teleponnya nggak?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Terdengar Aiden mendesah kecewa. "Ani, Eunhyuk-sshi.. Namja itu lari tiba-tiba.. Aku hanya tahu namanya saja.."

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya _excited_, "Siapa namanya, Aiden-sshi?"

Kini Aiden mengerang, "Siapa ya? Errr.. Jae.. Jae.. Siapa gitu.. Aku lupa.. Ungh! Kenapa bisa melupakan namja semanis itu.."

Yah, setidaknya _mood_ Eunhyuk sedikit terobati dengan cerita Aiden yang lucu.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan—lagi-lagi—dengan gontai ke rumahnya. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan menerjang ranjangnya yang hangat, nyaman dan empuk beserta bantal dan gulingnya. Tapi tatapan matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang tergeletak begitu saja didepan pintu rumahnya.

Sebuah kotak berlapiskan kertas kado bergambar monyet yang lagi-lagi membuat Eunhyuk bête. Kenapa sih dirinya harus selalu disamakan dengan hewan penyuka pisang satu itu?

"Lho? Ada kartunya?" Eunhyuk membuka kartu yang tertempel di kotak itu dengan hati-hati. '_To Eunhyuk-sshi : Annyeong! Ini Aiden! ^_^ ini kuberikan benda ini untukmu.. Soalnya, entah kenapa kalau melihat benda ini aku jadi ingat denganmu.. Sudah ya! Oh iya, Eunhyuk-sshi, joahaeyo! ^_^_' Eunhyuk tercekat melihat isi dari pesan di kartu itu. Aiden? Tahu alamat rumahnya? Sekarang Eunhyuk merasa seperti punya _stalker. _Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang dengan waswas, takut seseorang mengawasinya. Setelah dirasanya aman, Eunhyuk mengambil kunci, dan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan cepat, dan masuk dengan cepat pula. Setelah aman didalam, dikuncinya pintu bercat putih itu rapat-rapat.

"Fyuuh.. Masa' Aiden fanatik sekali denganku?" gumam Eunhyuk kecil dan segera meletakkan kotak kadonya diatas sofa. Dibukanya bungkus kadonya perlahan dan sesuatu yang terlihat dari luar kotak lagi-lagi membuatnya keki setengah mati.

Boneka monyet.

.

"Hyaaah.." Eunhyuk melangkah masuk ke café tempat Donghae bekerja. Entah kenapa pagi ini Eunhyuk kembali merasa badmood dan memerlukan sesuatu sebagai pendinginan.

"Hei! Kau, Rambut Kuning.. Aku lupa namamu! Hehe.. Kita ketemu lagi.." sapa Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk sambil membawa daftar menu. Belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab, Donghae kabur ke dapur dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan membawa segelas susu strawberry.

Donghae menyodorkan gelas ditangannya kepada Eunhyuk. "Nih, katanya kau suka susu _strawberry_.. Diminum ya? Aku belikan khusus untukmu, tuh.." kata Donghae. Eunhyuk menerima gelas itu dengan sukacita dan mereguk isinya banyak-banyak. "Ahh.. Segaaar.." ujar Eunhyuk pelan setelah meminum susu itu. Donghae hanya tertawa. Kemudian, duduk di kursi didepan Eunhyuk.

"Hei, kau tahu? Kemarin aku memberi penyiar itu hadiah!" Donghae mulai bercerita lagi, sementara Eunhyuk hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya. "Hadiah apa?"

Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit, "Rahasia!" katanya, kemudian berlari kabur kedapur menghindari reaksi Eunhyuk yang mencak-mencak.

Eunhyuk mengentikan aksi mencak-mencaknya dan meletakkan selembar duapuluh won diatas meja. Kemudian, mengemasi barangnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan café itu. Hari ini Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk harus siaran sejak pagi karena akan ada bintang tamu yang ikut memeriahkan acara siaran mereka.

Eunhyuk memutuskan berjalan sampai ke gedung KBS sambil merenungkan kata-kata Donghae tadi.

Donghae memberi penyiar itu hadiah?

Siapa sih penyiar itu?

Eunhyuk menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa Eunhyuk merasa begitu… Sebal?

"Aaah.. Sepertinya aku mulai gila.." gumam Eunhyuk yang tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada tepat didepan gedung Sukira. Eunhyuk segera memasuki gedung itu dan langsung menuju studio Sukira. Leeteuk terlihat menerima telepon. Leeteuk menoleh kearah Eunhyuk, "Hyuk-ah, Aiden.." kata Leeteuk sambil menyerahkan headphone hitam itu kearah Eunhyuk yang masih melongo. Dengan malas, diambilnya headphone itu dari tangan Leeteuk yang sudah senyum-senyum gaje.

"Ne, yeobseyo?" sapa Eunhyuk dengan sedikit takut. Pasalnya, Eunhyuk sekarang menganggap Aiden sebagai _stalker_-nya. Aiden membalas sapaannya dengan semangat.

"Annyeong, Eunhyuk-ah!" sapa Aiden riang, "Kau sudah menerima hadiahku kemarin?" tanya Aiden. Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Ne, aku sudah menerima hadiahmu, Aiden-ah.." jawab Eunhyuk separuh sebal mengingat hadiahnya.

Aiden berdehem sejenak, "Eerr.. Eunhyuk-sshi.. Setelah mengenalmu selama beberapa bulan ini.. Sepertinya… Sepertinya… Err.." Aiden bicara terbata membuat Eunhyuk jadi gugup sendiri. "Ne, Aiden-ah?"

"Sepertinya aku suka padamu.."

BRUSH!

Perkataan Aiden sukses membuat Leeteuk menyemburkan air yang diminumnya. Eunhyuk yang kaget segera membantu Leeteuk yang sempat tersedak. Tapi, sejenak kemudian, Leeteuk terbahak keras membuat Eunhyuk menyesal sudah membantu namja manis itu.

"Wuahahaha! Kau serius menyukai monyet ini, Aiden-ah?" Leeteuk masih saja tertawa keras, membuat Eunhyuk makin manyun. Bahkan sekarang Aiden terdengar tertawa kecil diseberang sambungan.

"Aish! Sudahlah, Aiden. Kalau kau memang _gentle_, temui aku didepan Lotte World hari Kamis besok. Aku tunggu sehabis aku siaran.." kata Eunhyuk yang sudah terlanjur kesal sambil hendak memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Changkamman! Eunhyuk-ah!" seru Aiden menghalangi Eunhyuk menutup sambungan teleponnya. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Apalagi?" tanya Eunhyuk sebal sambil memutar bola matanya yang bundar.

"Bagaimana aku tahu rupamu? Kita kan belum pernah bertemu selain di telepon.. Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu? Supaya gampang nantinya.. Hehehe.." Aiden mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan lancar, tapi Eunhyuk benar yakin bahwa wajah Aiden memerah semerah tomat atau kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Tidak usah.. Gampangnya begini.. Rambutku sangat pirang, nyaris putih.. Dan model rambutku sangat _standart_. Besok aku akan pakai jaket warna coklat supaya kau gampang mengenaliku.." jawab Eunhyuk dengan sedikit dingin.

Aiden tertawa, "Berarti kau mirip dengan pelanggan yang pernah kutemui waktu itu dong.." sahut Aiden santai. Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya, "Jinjjayo?"

"Ne, rambut kalian berarti warnanya sama.. Rambutnya juga sangat pirang.." Aiden bercerita dengan semangat yang lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi dengan santai oleh Eunhyuk. "Jinjjayo? Hahaha, jangan-jangan kami sangan mirip, Aiden-ah?" goda Eunhyuk sambil mencorat-coret kertas dengan bolpoin dalam genggamannya.

Terdengar tawa Aiden dari seberang sana, "Lebih lagi, bisa saja kau dan dia adalah orang yang sama.." kata Aiden, kemudian kembali tertawa keras.

.

Eunhyuk kembali mengeratkan jaket coklatnya ditengah udara panas Seoul. Namja berambut kuning itu kembali mengambil sehelai tissue untuk menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat deras.

"Graaah.. Mana namja itu? Kan aku bilang setelah selesai siaran.. Apa dia lupa hari Kamis aku siaran pagi? Hyeeh.. Dasar namja babbo!" rutuk Eunhyuk sambil beranjak mencari tempat duduk. Eunhyuk mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam ranselnya dan mulai mengibas-ngibaskan kertas yang digunakannya sebagai kipas itu.

Eunhyuk melirik jam tangannya. "Hyah! Sudah satu jam aku menunggu disini.. Percuma rasanya, lebih baik aku pulang.." gumam Eunhyuk pelan, kemudian segera memasukkan kertas itu kembali kedalam ranselnya dan ganti mengambil sebuah _headphone_, dan kemudian memasangkan _headphone_ itu di ponselnya.

Eunhyuk mulai berjalan menembus keramaian orang-orang sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dengan cukup kasar. "Ya!" Eunhyuk menoleh memanggil orang itu, "Kemari kau! Minta maaf!" seru Eunhyuk tapi namja yang menabraknya itu hanya terus berlari.

"MIANHAE!" seru namja itu tanpa menoleh membuat Eunhyuk berdecak sebal. Dalam hati, Eunhyuk membayangkan akan mencekik namja itu, kemudian mencincangnya, dan kemudian—

"Kau!" namja itu terlihat berbalik dan menuding Eunhyuk yang masih asyik dengan pikirannya yang hendak mencincang namja itu yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

"Ya!" panggil Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang kini asyik meremas jaketnya, membayangkan jaket itu adalah Donghae yang menabraknya tadi. "Ya!" kali ini Donghae mengguncang bahu Eunhyuk, membuat namja manis itu menoleh dengan sukses kearah Donghae. Gummy smile terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ne, annyeong, Donghae-ah! Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada jaket coklat itu, kemudian mengelus tengkuknya. Donghae tersenyum manis, "Aku kesini menemui temanku.." katanya sambil menyunggingkan satu senyum lagi.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, "Mwo? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk. Rupanya Eunhyuk lupa dengan _headphone_ yang masih terpasang manis di telinganya.

Donghae nyengir, "Menemui temanku.." katanya dengan suara yang agak keras. Tapi Eunhyuk malah mengerutkan keningnya makin dalam, "Mwo? Kau bilang apa sih? Aku nggak dengar.." katanya sambil menarik-narik jaket Donghae. Donghae yang mulai sebal segera menarik headphone Eunhyuk hingga terlepas dari telinga Eunhyuk.

"Kubilang aku kemari untuk menemui temanku, tahu! Kau sendiri? Ngapain disini?" tanya Donghae memberondong Eunhyuk yang masih nyengir innocent. "Ne, mian soal headphone-nya.. Hehe.. Aku lupa kalau aku masih pakai headphone.." tukas Eunhyuk polos sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Oh iya, aku kesini menunggu temanku.. Ehm.. Temanmu? Namjachingu-mu?" tebak Eunhyuk. Donghae menggeleng, "Ani.. Dia… err.. Aku mengidolakannya.. Dari informasi yang aku dapat, dia…" Donghae tiba-tiba saja menatap Eunhyuk lekat-lekat.

"Dia…" Donghae menelan ludah, "Berambut sangat pirang.." Donghae menatap rambut Eunhyuk yang berwarna kuning terang. "Dan memakai jaket warna…" Donghae membelalakkan matanya menatap jaket Eunhyuk, "Coklat.." Eunhyuk memandang jaket dalam genggamannya. Mungkinkah dia…

"Hyukjae, katakan.. Apa kau…" Donghae menghela nafasnya, "Eunhyuk?"

Eunhyuk melotot kaget, kemudian berlari begitu saja. Eunhyuk merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Eunhyuk menyambar ponsel dalam kantongnya dan melihat layarnya.

Nomor tidak dikenal.

Eunhyuk memutuskan mengangkatnya, "Yeoboseyo?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. "Akh! Ternyata ini benar kau, Hyukjae-ah!" kata suara itu yang ternyata suara Donghae. Eunhyuk merasa nafasnya berhenti seketika. "D-Darimana kau tahu nomorku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan ragu.

"Aku dapat dari Teuki-hyung.. Hyuk! Tak kusangka kau adalah Eunhyuk!" oceh Donghae yang membuat kepala Eunhyuk pusing."Hae.. Hae.. Berhentilah ngoceh.." Eunhyuk memandang nanar kearah matahari yang rasanya makin terik. "Aku.. Aku.." Eunhyuk merasa pandangannya mengabur, "Pusing.." kata Eunhyuk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Donghae mulai panik diseberang telepon, "Hyuk? Hyuk! Gwaenchana? Hyuk? Kau dimana?" sementara Eunhyuk mulai terhuyung dan beberapa detik, semuanya gelap dalam pandangannya, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih panik.

"Hyuk? Hyuk? Hyuk! Kau masih dengar aku?"

.

"Eung.." gumam Eunhyuk sambil berusaha membuka matanya. Matanya serasa dibutakan dengan cahaya putih yang menyeruak masuk dengan paksa ke dalam indera pengelihatannya. "Dimana—"

"HYUK! Kau… Kau… sudah sadar!" Eunhyuk merasa sebuah tubuh memeluknya dengan erat. Tangan Eunhyuk yang masih terasa lemas terangkat untuk mengusir tubuh itu dari atas tubuhnya.

"Sesak.. Berat.. Jangan begini.." gumam Eunhyuk kecil sambil memukul-mukul kecil dada namja tersebut. Donghae segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh Eunhyuk. "Mian, Hyukkie.. Saranghae.." ucap Donghae, kemudian kembali memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Eunhyuk melotot, rasanya kepalanya pusing lagi.

"Donghae-ya? Hae-ya? Panggilan apa tuh?" protes Eunhyuk lemah, "Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Saranghae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan pelukan Donghae. Donghae mengangguk semangat, "Ne, saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.." Donghae kembali memeluk Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Jinjja? Kok bisa? Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai terisak. Donghae gelagapan, "Lho? Waeyo, Hyukkie? Apa aku berbuat salah?" Eunhyuk mulai menangis keras, "Hueee.. Kenapa secepat itu kau bilang 'saranghae'? Bukankah kau hanya mencintai sosok 'Eunhyuk' dalam diriku, 'Aiden'? Hueee.." Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dia memang menyukaimu sejak awal, Hyuk-ah.." tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk masuk dan langsung diterjang oleh Eunhyuk. "Huweeee, hyuuung ~"

"Ya! Hyuk-ah!" Leeteuk kaget tiba-tiba diterjang oleh Eunhyuk yang sekarang memeluknya dalam seperti seorang adik yang minta perlindungan pada hyung-nya. "Huwee.. Hyung.." Eunhyuk menangis memeluk Leeteuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae.

"Tidakkah dia hanya melihatku sebagai 'Eunhyuk'?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah tangisnya mereda. Leeteuk menggeleng, "Andwae, Eunhyuk-ah.. Dia melihatmu sebagai Lee Hyukjae.." Leeteuk mengelus surai pirang Eunhyuk, "Tadi Donghae-ya sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku.."

Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Leeteuk, "Ji-Jinjjayo, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menghapus airmatanya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Donghae yang dari tadi hanya melihat Eunhyuk dengan tatapan puppy eyes penuh harap.

"Jinjjayo, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk, "Ne.. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu di café… Rasanya aku seperti melihat malaikat.."

"Ya! Yang malaikat itu aku, tahu!" potong Leeteuk tak terima. Donghae mencibir Leeteuk, kemudian kembali menoleh kearah Eunhyuk, "Dan saat itu aku melihatmu seperti dikelilingi aura berwarna putih.."

"Putih warna kesukaanku!" protes Leeteuk lagi, membuat suasana yang sudah dibangun Donghae dengan susah payah hancur begitu saja. Donghae menarik Eunhyuk dari pelukan Leeteuk. "Bisa kita bicara di luar? Aku sedikit terganggu dengan—"

"Aku ikut dong!" Leeteuk bersiap mengikuti HaeHyuk _couple_ yang berjalan keluar kamar. Donghae melotot, "Nggak!" katanya, kemudian menyeret Eunhyuk keluar ke taman rumah sakit. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengikuti Donghae yang langkahnya sangat cepat dan panjang.

"Hae.. Hae.. Berhenti.. Berhenti.. Aku capeeeek.." rengek Eunhyuk sambil menarik-narik tangan Donghae, dan akhirnya berhasil membuat Donghae berhenti.

Donghae membalikkan badannya menghadap Eunhyuk, "HYUK, SARANGHAE!" kata Donghae dengan lugas, cepat dan spontan membuat Eunhyuk makin melongo. "Bukannya kau hanya menyukaiku sebagai 'Eunhyuk', Hae?"

Donghae menggeram kecil, "Ani, Hyukkie.. Aku… benar-benar menyukai—akh! Mencintaimu!" kata Donghae dengan wajah semerah tomat. Eunhyuk memasang tatapan polos, "Kok bisa?"

"Mo-Molla yo.. Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu di café…" Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Semuanya terlihat begitu indah.." Donghae menatap lantai, "Dan saat itu juga, rasanya aku menyukaimu.." Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk, "Dan begitu kau mengajakku duel, sebenarnya aku begitu gembira sampai susah tidur malam sebelumnya.." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Hae…"

"Bohong tuuh!" Leeteuk—entah datang darimana—kembali menginterupsi. Donghae hanya menoleh sebentar, kemudian berlutut dihadapan Eunhyuk. "Eunhyukkie.. Lee Hyukjae.. Sama saja.." Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya, "Lee Hyukjae.. Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku?" Eunhyuk terkesiap.

"Terima sajaaa! Terima, Hyuuk! Terimaaa!" Leeteuk kembali berteriak-teriak menginterupsi Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang malah bertambah gugup. Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae dalam, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang ia tidak temukan dalam mata hitam jernih tersebut.

"Hae.." Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae setelah beberapa menit saling memandang. Donghae menahan nafas dengan gugup, "Ne, Hyukjae?" Eunhyuk menampakkan _gummy smile_-nya, "Nado… Nado saranghae.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Donghae sampai terduduk. Donghae membulatkan matanya. Tidak menyangka Eunhyuk akan menerimanya.

"Tuhan… Aku mimpi?" tanya Donghae, kemudian mencubit pipi Eunhyuk keras, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Ya! Apa-apaan, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya. Donghae tersenyum ikan, "Ternyata bukan mimpi.." katanya, kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk erat-erat.

"Saranghae, Hyukkie.."

"Nado, Hae.."

.

"Ya! Angkat telepon dari namjachingu-mu, Hyuk-ah!" suruh Leeteuk seenaknya sambil terkikik pelan. Eunhyuk—dengan wajah memerah—memencet tombol penghubung. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Annyeong, chagi! Gimana kalau hari ini kita kencan?" tanya Donghae—Aiden—tanpa memperdulikan wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Ne, boleh, Hae-ah.." jawab Eunhyuk hampir seperti bergumam.

Leeteuk menepuk pundak hoobae-nya itu, "Sudahlah, Hyukkie-ya.. Nggak usah malu.. Toh readers juga sudah tahu tentang kalian.. Hehehe.." Leeteuk terkekeh pelan, kemudian berlalu. Eunhyuk yang sebal, segera meraih ponsel Leeteuk dan mencari sebuah nama kontak di ponsel itu. Raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah evil dan segera men-dial nomor tersebut.

"Yeboseyo, Kangin-hyung?" satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat Leeteuk menyemburkan minuman dalam mulutnya. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Leeteuk merebut ponselnya dari tangan Eunhyuk, "Yeo-Yeoboseyo, Kangin-ah.. Itu tadi Eunhyuk.. Dia lagi usil.. Ne, sebagai gantinya nanti malam aku akan pergi denganmu.. Ne, ne, mian sudah mengganggumu.. Saranghae.." Leeteuk terus mengoceh sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa keras.

'_Dan sekarang aku berhasil mengerjai Teukie-hyung_..' batin Eunhyuk sambil memakai headphone-nya kembali, "Ne, sampai nanti, Hae-ah.. Saranghae… nae Aiden.." Eunhyuk menutup panggilannya dengan senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya.

=FIN=

* * *

><p>beneran kepanjangan, 'kan? adakah oneshot 4000 kata, yeorobeun? soalnya setahuku kok ngg ada yang sampe sepanjang itu yah? yahh, authornya lagi galau..<p>

maukah memberi sekelumit review untuk author galau ini? #tadah tangan #sodorin ember #plakk


End file.
